


Vent but it’s actually a cute family bonding fic

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Whoops more vent because I’m in another Mood, its actually kinda cute, this one ain’t too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Jeremy is nine and dealing with fears of things that don’t exist much like me and also this is to reassure me and my anxiety that I’m Okay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffffhhhhhhhhh

“Dad... dad!”

“Hmm...?”

Mr.Heere eyes opened up to Jeremy staring at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He sat up straight in bed immediately. “Son? What’s wrong?!” 

“I... I had a bad dream... I’m... dad I’m-“ Jeremy sobbed, his tiny body shaking. His dad pulled him into a tight embrace. “Dad I’m so scared... I thought I was gonna... g... gonna d... die...”

“Jeremy honey, it’s alright... your alright, nothing is gonna happen to you, it’s not real...” his dad shushed him gently, rubbing his back as they hugged. “I’m proud you came and told me, do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Y... yes...” 

He climbed in beside Mr.Heere, and snuggled up next to him. “I love you dad...”

Mr.Heere chuckled and kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “I love you too, son.”


	2. Not an actual chapter just actual vent

I’m sorry I didn’t want to this to be like my other vent fics but I guess that’s whats happening here 

I’m really fucking stressed I’ve been having a panic attack for like three days now all because of something stupid and not real. I thought I got over being scared about shit that’s not real and can’t hurt me when I was a kid but I guess not. I’m so fucking anxious and it’s keeping me from sleeping, I want to talk to people about it but talking about it makes me more anxious which is why I’m posting here, since I really need to get it out and talk about it. 

People on here are always so kind and caring and you don’t have to if it’s too much pressure but I’d really like someone to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
